Relearning to Trust
by MamaKat93
Summary: After an incident made it clear she wasn't wanted by her family, Abrigail moved from hot and sunny Huston, TX, to wet and cloudy Forks, WA. News strikes, friendships made, love found, will she find what she is looking for? Will trouble strike and tear her life apart once more? Bella bashing. i do not own Twilight, nor do i own Harry Potter, Metallica, or Tool, I just adore them.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first official fan fiction. Well the first on I have deemed appropriate for anyone's eyes due to content. Lets just say I have a sick and twisted mind, and used to have friends to match.

As of yet, I have no BETA, so if you are interested please PM me.

I appreciate feedback of any kind! Please no haters thou.

And onto my story!

Chapter 1

"So there is a new kid in town!" Alice said with a hyper bounce, but her smile soon transformed into a pout. "However, I cannot see her future clearly, its like she cannot make up her mind, or even like she is a spontaneous person."

"Is she a danger?" Edward and Jasper said at the same time earning an eye roll from the rest of the coven. They took the safety of their forever family very seriously. Too seriously sometimes. Everyone was a danger until proven otherwise. Always under suspicion.

"No, she is different though." a gasp from Alice drew concern from all eyes. " She live alone! She is only 16 and she is in a new place by herself!"

" I wonder where her parents are?" Esme grew concerned at the thought of a child on her own, no matter how old.

"really, parents now days sending their children off before they are ready! When I find out who they are I will make them wish they never were able to conceive in the first place!" exclaimed an angry Rosalie. Children were always a sore spot for her, having lost hers the night she was reborn, due to the trauma she received from her 'darling' husband.

"Well, I suggest we all get ready for the day. I have to be at work, and you, 'children' need to be at school in an hour," Carlisle said with a smirk at the word children, knowing they wished for anything but another round at school.

Abrigail woke up early, trying to figure out why it was so green out, before remembering where she was. The move a week before entered her mind. Her mother turning her back on her, siding with her new husband, her father telling her she wasn't welcomed with him, that he had enough drama. Even her step father told her to get out of his house, she wasn't welcome anywhere. Her friends heard the story and thought her an attention whore, even after she won the case, even when all the evidence supported her and showed she wasn't lying. But everyone blamed her.

She wasn't going to think on it, she thought, even as the images of the attack were brought to the forefront of her mind, making her nauseous. Dizzy, she ran to the bathroom, barely making it before she got sick. She needed a hot shower and now.

After her shower she got dressed. She wanted to make an impression, one that said she didn't care what people thought. And she didn't. She didn't even know these people so why care. So she dress in a pair of tight black skinny jeans, a black skin tight shirt with rips showing a deep blood red tank underneath, a black leather mini jacket, a pair of stiletto calf high leather boots with 5 inch heals, and black leather messenger bag. She did up her make-up with impressive ease, making bold smoky black and red eyes to show off her weird gray yellow and green-blue heterochromia eyes, and bold dark red almost purple lip stain, making her already plump lips even more full. Her mid thigh length burgundy hair she left down except for the two cat ears she styled onto the top of her head.

With almost dead eyes, she walked down stairs and grabbed 2 Redbulls, a pack of her homemade lollies( blood pops, yes she was a huge harry potter nerd.), and made a huge Redbull special with blood pop flavoring (okay, she was a little obsessed with the copper taste of it).

Feeling a little better about today, she walked out to her car, a 67 impala, bought and fully refurbished by her hand since she was 11 with her inheritance money from her grandfather. She popped in a CD and drove to the school rocking it to Metallica, making her mood sore for the 25 minutes it took. As she pulled into school, she took a quick survey of the people she could see, which was admittedly not many as she was one of the first. A group of people seemed to stare at her as she got out, making faces, causing her to smirk, reactions like that were so funny! She looked at the time and noticed she still had about an hour till first and decided to relax on the hood of her car while listening to her iPod. Leaning against the windshield she closed her eyes and let Tool wash over her for the next 40 minutes until she was jarred out of it by being rudely shaken.

She opened her eyes trying to slow her heart and stave off a panic attack, while showing no outward emotion. She looked at the mousy looking short girl with brown eyes and brown hair.

"Hi, I'm Bella." the girl said with a fake smile, obviously the type to use and abuse.

"I am Abrigail. Now I beg your pardon, but I must be going, I hadn't realized the time. Have a nice day," Abrigail said politely making her way to the office.

After Abrigail had gotten her things from the office, she had 2 classes, Spanish2 and Calculus.

As a junior, who skipped a grade and was on course to graduate early, she had to finish certain classes in school, and online, and she would be graduating with the seniors at the end of the school year.

In her Spanish class, she had blown away her teacher by being fluent in not only Spanish, but German, Japanese, sign language, french and even Latin. When asked why she was even in that class she explained the situation about graduating early and needing something to fill the slot and a language credit. So she was told to sit in the back next to a wide eyed greasy boy who kept trying to read what she was writing in her book. She eventually gave him a look with cold eyes, making him flinch and move as far away as he can. When asked later, he would only way he wouldn't talk about it, but he refused to even look at her again.

In calculus, the teacher gave her one look and sat her down in the front where he could watch her, not trusting her with looks like that. He gave her a packet of problems to do, 50 total, no calculator, then 50 with calculator if wanted. She was to finish as much as possible before the bell rang and if he wasn't satisfied, she would be out of his class. When asked if work needed to be shown, he said no.

At the end of the class, the entire time keeping his eyes on her, knowing she couldn't cheat, he was handed the booklet. Since there was still 30 minutes till lunch she stayed for the results. With amazement in his eyes, he asked her how she was able to answer all the questions with time to spare, no notes, no calculator. Her answer to him was simple. " I have a photographic memory." she explained that most of the problems she had seen before, either exactly, or close enough that a few adjustments and the answer was clear. After that she was dismissed to lunch.

Okay, so I know, its not the best, an I will most likely do a rewrite version. But up next is the lunch scene! Then, I think, Cullen POV? But whose?


	2. Chapter 2

So, I know this is a new story, but I was hoping to have at least 12 chapters up by end Feb. then once or twice monthly updates?

In addition, I am as soon as I have finished my 12th chapter, and my story has reached at least 15000 words, I will be publishing my next story. It will be a HP/Twilight crossover.

I'm thinking Harry potter and Jasper?

Throw in a little Dumbledore bashing?

Well onto the story!

Chapter 2

Ignoring the looks, Abrigail maneuvered her way through the crowded lunch room. She looked around to find a semi secluded area when she was grabbed and man handled to a table filled with the teens she had noticed in the parking lot.

"Hey again" the mousy Bella had said as she dragged Abrigail to the table and sat her down. " I saw you looking for a seat and though I would introduce you to my friends. You can sit here, we have room." not noticing the glare she was receiving for her manhandling, she went on to introduce everyone at the table. There were the boys, Eric, the greasy boy from class who wouldn't look at her causing her to smirk, mike, who was looking at her large chest, and Tyler, who was staring at her eyes curiously. The girls were called Jessica, Angela, and bell. Jessica turned her nose up at her, trying to get mikes attention on her again, Angela was explaining heterochromia to Tyler in a bored fashion, her nose already back in a book, and Bella asking all types of questions, getting annoyed at the short answers.

"So where are you from?"

"Texas"

"Where is your family?"

"Texas?"

"Why are you here alone?"

"I was emancipated."

"Why are your eyes like that?"

"Just how I was born"

Abrigail was distracted from the questions when a blast of cold air hit her, making her turn to see who had entered. She was greeted with the sight of five of the most beautiful people she had ever laid eyes on. A tall woman, for she could not be called a girl, with long curly blond hair, was in the arms of a tall muscular brunette man. A small pixie like woman gracefully danced around a stoic copper haired man. And last, but certainly not least, a gorgeous blond man built gracefully with a certain sadness in his eyes that seemed to make her sad just by looking at them. They were all pale, and all had various colors of amber eyes.

"Those are the Cullen's," Bella said with a sneer.

"I do not believe I asked. If I want to be introduced, I would introduce myself first, as it is only polite," Abrigail said shortly, opening a Red-bull, taking a drink and letting the flavor mix with the lollie already in her mouth.

"Oh, I wouldn't try to talk to them, they do like anyone," Bella responded, and then went on to say," I mean its not like we want them to like us, they are freaks anyway."

this caused Abrigail to smile.

"Freaks are the best though, don't you think? I mean, they are never boring, always know how to have a good time. Plus, they are great in bed, don't you think?" Abrigail asked, getting startled looks from the table.

"Well...I..I mean… you see they are siblings, and they are all like together. Like together together," said Jessica, stuttering when it seemed like Bella lost her ability to speak.

"I have only seen them for a few moments, but I can assure you, they are not related, which means they are adopted. If they found love, after whatever tragedy caused them to be separated from their biological families, then more power to them. And their parents, and I mean the adoptive parents, are not only lucky to have them in their lives, for however long, but are kind and loving people to have adopted so many children at once." Abrigail started to get angry at the gossip going on around her

"I guess your right," started Bella cautiously, seeing fire burning in the newcomers creepy eyes, " hopefully they will adopt someone for jasper soon. I bet his siblings give him a pity fuck w every onc-" she was cut off by a thud as Abrigail stood up and slammed her hands on the table.

"That. Is. Enough. Gossip is for children who are jealous, inconsiderate home-wreckers, and I will not tolerate it in my presences. How would you feel if you were uprooted from home, shuttled off to an orphanage with naught a cent to you name, adopted out by a loving couple, only to be ridiculed at every turn for each and every thing you do or say. It is a wonder the cullens don't like anyone here." and with that she turned and walked towards the Cullen table, gaining wide eyes with every step. As she got there, she looked at each and every one of them individually, raising an eyebrow at Rosalie's sneer.

"I apologies for anything hurtful that was said just now," she said as she pulled out he blood pop. "while I did not initiate the gossip, I should have known better that to even sit down. And therefore I apologies for what was said to hurt you for my benefit."

"Ihank you very much, miss…?" the gorgeous blond man said, asking her name in response.

"Oh, how rude of me. I apologies once more. My name is Abrigail. May I inquire yours?" she said, holding her hand out for a hand shake.

"Jasper Hale, at your service, ma'am."

"Edward Cullen"

"Hi, I'm Alice! Can we be friends? I just love your jacket!"

"Hey, I'm Emmett"

"And this is Rosalie, she is not mush of a people person, so please don't take it personally." Jasper rounded off with a sigh when it was obvious Rosalie wasn't going to say anything. He was waved off with a laugh.

"Don't worry about it. After all the gossip I am sure y'all have suffered through, she is more than entitled to be closed off." Abrigail said, swaying as she felt a little dizzy. She was quickly supported by jasper with a hand on her elbow, she could feel the cold radiating through her jacket. "Thanks, I'm okay. Just tired. But thank you!"

"You should sit down. It wouldn't due to have you fainting, now would it?" Alice said, concerned but relieved when Abrigail agreed and sat for a few moments.

"Well, thank you again, but I must get to my next class," Abrigail said as she slowly got up, feeling fine. At Jasper concerned look, she smiled and assured him. " I'm just tired, I will sleep in my class if I have to, or got to the nurse. Y'all have a good day, okay?" she went to leave before turning back. "Oh jasper?" she got his attention, before bringing her lips to his for a quick kiss, that turn hot fast. She pulled away and winked at the stunned teen before walking out the door.

As she walked out the lunch building toward building c, she felt the world spin, and black spots entered her vision. She stopped, and shook her head clear. Bad idea, she felt herself falling as her vision darkened fully, only barley hearing a southern voice call out for her and feeling cold soak through her jacket as she was lost to the world.

 _Hands touching everywhere, hot, sweaty. She couldn't breath. The pressure of someone on top of her was suffocating._

 _"Abrigail" was moaned into her ear as searing pain overtook her body._


	3. Chapter 3

_So this fan fiction isn't really going how I want it to, but I am determined to finish it one way or another. And I promise I will never leave a fan fiction incomplete or abandon it._

 _I will only adopt a story line out once my original is complete._

 _Please read and review._

Chapter 3

"Has anyone seen the new girl yet?" asked Alice a little put out that she couldn't get a clear picture of her.

"For the last time, we will see her when we see her," ground out an irritated Rosalie. "Besides, why do we even care, its not like we are going to be friends with this girl or anything. She is human. It is too dangerous to spend extra time around her."

"But," Alice was stopped but a kiss from Edward.

"You know she's right, love." Edwards said wrapping his arms around her.

"Lets get to lunch. The sooner we get done with school, the sooner we can get home. I want to play that new game Rosie got me!" Emmett exclaimed, practically bouncing where he stood, looking like a hulking male Alice for a moment, making the others snicker at him.

They walked into the lunch room, ignoring the looks from everyone like usual, getting their trays and sitting at their table.

"Do you think anything interesting will happen at least?" asked a bored looking Jasper, picking at his food in disgust.

"Does it ever?" answered Edward, only to be contradicted by a conversation between the new girl and Isabella Swan.

 _"_ _Those are the Cullens"_

"Ugh, here we go," said Rosalie with a sneer. "Even the new girl cant seem to keep her mouth shut about us."

 _"_ _I do not believe I asked. If I want to be introduced, I would introduce myself first, as it is only polite,"_ this garnered unseen surprise from the forever teens at the table.

" _Oh, I wouldn't try to talk to them, they do like anyone. I mean its not like we want them to like us, they are freaks anyway."_

"Who does that slut think she is calling us freaks?" Rosalie seethed

"Don't worry, babe. She is just upset Jasper turned her down so hard in front of the entire school last year." Emmett smirked at Jasper. "I mean it has to smart a little knowing the hottest single guy thinks your as attractive as a bulldog in a dress!"

"I didn't mean to say that out loud! I was just tired of her trying to talk to me and touch me!" Jasper replied with a groan, causing laughter to stir at the table.

 _"_ _Freaks are the best though, don't you think? I mean, they are never boring, always know how to have a good time. Plus, they are great in bed, don't you think?"_

"God, Jasp, this girl is as kinky as you!" Edward laughed out loud, gaining a slight glare from said vampire.

 _"_ _Well...I..I mean… you see they are siblings, and they are all like together. Like together together,"_

"Oh, not this crap again! Even if we were human, we still wouldn't be related!" Emmett groused, annoyed at how stupid humans teenagers were.

 _"_ _I have only seen them for a few moments, but I can assure you, they are not related, which means they are adopted. If they found love, after whatever tragedy caused them to be separated from their biological families, then more power to them. And their parents, and I mean the adoptive parents, are not only lucky to have them in their lives, for however long, but are kind and loving people to have adopted so many children at once."_

Raised eyebrows went around the table. This was new. A smart human. In all their years on earth, it was pretty rare for the vampire family to encounter a smart human, let alone one this intelligent. Jasper could feel astonishment and slight respect from his siblings.

 _"_ _I guess your right._ _H_ _opefully they will adopt someone for jasper soon. I bet his siblings give him a pity fuck w every onc-"_ The thud that sounded through the table made all the Cullens automatically look over, startled, and more than a little pissed at what they just heard. Jasper sighed, feeling the sorrow and pity directed at him.

 _"_ _T_ _hat._ _I_ _s. Enough. Gossip is for children who are jealous, inconsiderate home-wreckers, and I will not tolerate it in my presences._ _How would you feel if you were uprooted from home, shuttled off to an orphanage with naught a cent to you name, adopted out by a loving couple, only to be ridiculed at every turn for each and every thing you do or say. It is a wonder the_ _C_ _ullens don't like anyone here."_

Startled by the ferocity of the newcomers word, Jasper concentrated on her emotions. They were murky and almost unidentifiable, but anger toward Bella burned like and inferno in her soul, standing out over every other emotion in the room. He never felt anything this intense in his immortal life.

"Great, she's coming over," Rosalie groused, though jasper could feel the respect for the new girl.

Jasper studied the girl, no woman. She was beautiful. She had a full hour glass figure that most people would die for. Her heart shaped face was like a painting, with large almond shaped eyes in the most unique colors, high cheek bones, beautifully arched eyebrows, an adorable button nose, and large full lips. She was average height, about 5'5, and moved with the inherent grace of a dancer. Jasper wondered how much more beautiful she would look as a vampire, which got a sharp look from Edward.

"I apologies for anything hurtful that was said just now," she said as she pulled out her blood pop. "while I did not initiate the gossip, I should have known better that to even sit down. And therefore I apologies for what was said to hurt you for my benefit."

"Thank you very much, miss…?" Jasper asked in his heavy southern accent, stiffening a little at the slight scent of blood mingling with the most perfect smell int the world. This got a look from Edward.

"Oh, how rude of me. I apologies once more. My name is Abrigail. May I inquire yours?" she said accent matching Jasper's, holding her hand out for a hand shake.

"Jasper Hale, at your service, ma'am." Jasper took her hand in his for a delicate handshake, reveling in the warmth, surprised when Abrigail didn't even flinch at the contact.

"Edward Cullen," Edward was confused and a little suspicious in his emotions, but he was also happy, which made Jasper curious.

"Hi, I'm Alice! Can we be friends? I just love your jacket!" Alice rattled on, extremely ecstatic about something.

"Hey, I'm Emmett," Emmett said, curious as well, but jasper could feel his respect for her.

"And this is Rosalie, she is not mush of a people person, so please don't take it personally." Jasper rounded off with a sigh when it was obvious Rosalie wasn't going to say anything. He was waved off with a laugh.

"Don't worry about it. After all the gossip I am sure y'all have suffered through, she is more than entitled to be closed off." Abrigail said. Jasper quickly shot out a hand to catch her arm when she swayed, her eyes looking glassy. Steadying her, Jasper still didn't release her arm. He told himself it was only to make sure she didn't fall. "Thanks, I'm okay. Just tired. But thank you!"

"You should sit down. It wouldn't due to have you fainting, now would it?" Alice said, concerned but relieved when Abrigail agreed and sat for a few moments.

"Well, thank you again, but I must get to my next class," Abrigail said as she slowly got up, feeling fine. Jasper looked at her, concerned, which confused him. Why was he so concerned for this human he only just met? "I'm just tired, I will sleep in my class if I have to, or got to the nurse. Y'all have a good day, okay?" she went to leave before turning back. "Oh jasper?"

Jasper looked at her, assuming she was going to thank him again. Boy was he wrong. Warm lips pushed against his in a soft unexpected kiss. After the initial second of shock, he put his hand on both sides of her face, pulling her in closer. He licked her bottom lip, asking permission. When she let him in, he almost groan at the slight taste of animal blood. Not even thinking, he deepened the kiss, savoring her unique flavor. But then she pulled back almost as soon as it started. Too soon for his liking. He wanted more. Needed it.

She walked out the door to the cafeteria. Jasper followed without a second though. Ignoring his siblings hissing at him, he opened the door, only to run to Abrigail's side as she fell to the ground. He caught he, calling her name. As she blacked out, he felt piercing panic and suffocating pain bursting from her.

Looking back at his sibling, he made up his mind.

"I am taking my mate to Carlisle." Jasper turned, feeling astonishment from the group.


	4. AN

Thank you to every one who has read this story so far. i am almost finished with chapters 4-6, and will be posting them all in order by next Thursday. Please Read and Review!

And if you have any suggestions about this story, my future Harry Potter/ Jasper Hale crossover, or anything you might want to see, let me know.

Oh, and on Feb. 1st there will be a challenge post from me so please be on the lookout!

thanks!

KAT


	5. Chapter 4

_O_ _k_ _ay_ _, so I am begging for reviews here!_

 _Anyway though, I know I am not good with southern dialog but for my story to go the way I need it to, she has to be from Texas._

 _More Cullen POV!_

Chapter 4 

Carlisle was dodging one of the nurses again as he went to his office for his 'lunch' break. At first, it was flattering, but after years went by, and more and more _married_ woman tried to get with him, it became not only annoying but bothersome. Especially when their husbands got involved. They just didn't know how to accept no as an answer.

He was startled out of his thoughts by the ringing of his phone.

"Jasper, what happened?" he asked more than a little concerned. Jasper was still having trouble adjusting to their animal blood diet. Surly, though he didn't slip.

"Edward is driving me to the hospital. I'm bringing my mate. I will explain more while you are looking her over. Can you meet us up front?" Jasper asked quietly, knowing Carlisle would hear him either way.

"Of course, I will be right there." With that he hung up and started his way to the front, knowing they wouldn't be too long.

As Jasper came in with a girl in his arms and Edward tailing them, Carlisle hurried, at a human pace, to help him with the girl. He gasped at how beautiful she was. Not Esme Beautiful, but vampire beautiful.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked professionally even as he studied the angelic girl now on the gurney.

"She passed out. She was feeling dizzy at one point during our conversation at lunch, than after, uh, after she left the building, she passed out." Jasper would have blushed if he were able to when he remembered the kiss. Edward snickered into his hand, only to grin when Jasper glared.

"Well, she is a little dehydrated, her blood pressure is a little low, her sugar is fine though. As is her temperature." Carlisle declared, making notes in his chart. He paused at something that was in her record. "I am going to have labs done but I believe she will be okay, Jasper. No need to worry."

Edwards head shot up.

"What did you just say?" he growled, hearing the thoughts his sire was trying to hide.

"Edward-" Carlisle was cut off by Jasper.

"No Carlisle. What is wrong with my mate? I have a right to know!" Jasper could feel the rage coming from Edward, and to a lesser extent Carlisle.

"In her medical history, it says that she was subjected to a harsh beating, and-," Carlisle sighed stopping, not wanting to spill the young woman's secrets.

"She was raped and beaten, Jasper," Edward growled out, eyes bleeding black, trying to keep some control, but the rage he was feeling was intensified by Jasper's emphatic ability.

"Jasper, you need to calm down, before you hurt your mate." Carlisle said, snapping him out of it.

"I am going hunting, but I will be back," Jasper promised the unconscious girl. "Keep me updated please?"

Carlisle agreed as he watched his adopted sons walk away. The looked down at Abrigail and sighed. Jasper had been waiting a long time for his mate, why did things always seem to happen to him. With one last look at the beautiful girl, he shook his head and went off to order the test he required, promising to help this girl in any way possible.

After hunting, and taking out a good number of trees in the forest in his anger, Jasper ran back to his house. Edward followed, keeping up with no problem. When they reached the end of the driveway, they slowed to a human walking pace.

"You know she will have problems trusting you, because of her past," Edward stated, his emotions full of pity and sorrow.

"I know, but she is worth it. I have been waiting my whole life for her." Jasper thought of when he first heard the thick southern accent to math his own, the music of it washing over him, reminding him of home. Of his first view of her, the beauty to match a vampire. Of his first kiss, the unique sweetness mixed with animal blood.

"Wait, what?" Edward exclaimed as they stepped over the threshold when he heard that last part, gaining everyone's attention. "Animal blood?"

"Yes Edward, that's what we eat." Emmett boomed into laughter at his own joke.

"No, Jasper just thought he tasted animal blood on Abrigail when they kissed!" Edward said, pushing a still laughing Emmett off the couch he was sitting on.

"Why would you taste animal blood?" Esme pondered. "She isn't a vampire, is she?"

"No she isn't, she is just some spoiled rich kid probably in a cult or something. That why she was kicked out," growled Rosalie, annoyed with all the talk of this human. Why was she so special? She wasn't even that pretty. Rosalie was prettier in her own opinion. It annoyed her that even Emmett was saying how beautiful the twerp was.

"shut up Rosalie." She was shocked as both Edward and Jasper growled at her.

"She has been through enough. You will leave her alone." Edward was the one to come to her defense when he saw that Jasper was working himself into a rage again.

"Emmett, get Jasper out of here! Get him away from Rosalie now!" Alice saw the fight and saw Jasper literally demolish Rosalie, causing an all out war in the family.

Emmett, not needing told twice, grabbed Jasper and ran out the door, far from the Cullen household.

"Rosalie, I am saying this because you are my sister in all but blood. Leave Abrigail alone, even in your thoughts. She is Jasper's true mate, not just some obsession. And Edward has adopted her as a sister. As for why, what they know is for her to tell." Alice stared Rosalie down making her see the truth in her words before turning to a confused looking Esme. "Oh Esme, I cant wait for you to meet her! You will just love her! And she will balance this family just right!"

"Oh, I cant wait! I should go to the store! What does she like? Do you know? Or should I just get a little of everything?" Esme buzzed around the kitchen, going on about what she should cook and what she need to buy.

Emmett walked going to Rosalie, while Jasper went to his room to change his now shredded clothing. In a flash he was back down.

"I'm going back to the hospital," he said as he walked out the door. He jumped on his motorcycle and sped all the way there.

Since it was visiting hours, he didn't have much trouble getting to her room. She was still unconscious, but her change in heart rate and breathing told him she was just sleeping. But fear spiked through the room, telling him she was having a nightmare. He stood at the edge of her bed, trying to soothe her fear, but her emotions not responding. Getting frustrated, he placed a cold hand on her cheek, to see if he needed physical contact for his emphatic manipulation to work on the beauty.

Before he could even try though, her fear dropped, and she nuzzled his hand. "Jasper" was breathed out, and for a moment, he thought she had woken. But nothing happened. He stared down at her face, noticing how tempting her parted lips looked. Without realizing it, he was caught in her pull, leaning down. He closed his eyes and sighed as he kissed his sleeping beauty. It felt right.

He was startled out of it when fingers wound through his hair, pulling him closer, deepening the kiss. Before long though, he had to pull away, remembering that his beauty was only human.

"Jasper," Abrigail sighed, before tearing up. Shame swirled around the room, so strong he felt smothered.  
"Shh. Its okay, darlin'," Jasper smelt the tears before he saw them. "Whats wrong?"

"You," Abrigail chocked, making Jasper despair thinking he did something wrong. "You know. What happened. Don't you."

Jasper knew it was a statement, not a question. He looked into her eyes, giving her her answer. As Abrigail cried, Jasper just help her, rocking her, soothing her in any way possible.

 _So, I cant do any chapters over the weekend, but Monday I will be posting the next chapter. Maybe 2 if I am lucky!_

 _Au revior!_

 _Kat_


	6. AN 2

I am so sorry that there was no chapter to post today. There was a family emergency and i was unable to finish the chapter.  
Since that has happened, i am currently working on finishing the last bit of chapter 5 and 6. if it is at all possible, i may be able to publish chapter 7 as well.  
Please keep on a lookout for the next chapter  
Au revior!  
KAT


	7. Chapter 5

_So because of the family emergency I had, This chapter will be the only one posted today._

 _However, I have the next chapter almost done!_

 _Please enjoy!_

Chapter 5

The nightmare was familiar. It haunted her during the day and at night, her worst fear. But before the worst came to her, it changed. Jasper was there, protecting her, caressing her face like she was the most precious thing in the world.

"Jasper," she sighed, leaning into the touch.

His cold, hard lips pressed into hers, softly, making her gasp. She felt herself waking. Slightly disappointed that it had all been a dream, she became aware of reality. She registered the cold lips against hers. She quickly reached up and ran her fingers through Jasper's hair, pulling him closer to her,deepening the kiss, until the need for air became too much.

"Jasper," Abrigail sighed, once again before tearing up. She looked into his eyes and saw the anger, sorrow and understanding. He knew her secret shame.  
"Shh. Its okay, darlin'," Jasper wiped the tears off her face as they fell. "Whats wrong?"

"You," Abrigail chocked, making Jasper despair thinking he did something wrong. "You know. What happened. Don't you."

Jasper looked into her eyes, giving her her answer. As Abrigail cried, Jasper just help her, rocking her, soothing her in any way possible.

After some time, she stopped crying, only sniffing every so often. She peeked through her hair up at Jasper, studying his features. So like the photo…

"What are you thinking, darlin'," Jasper asked looking down.

"I want to tell you what happened."

"Abrigail, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. I will nit think any less of you. And I will never demand to know." Jasper's soft reply made her smile ever so slightly as she steeled herself, readying to reply.

"I think you deserve to know, hun. I don't know what exactly is going on between us, but I don't want any lies." Abrigail took a deep, calming breath, steadying herself.

"I was born into a world of southern hospitality, where the bible belt ruled, as I am sure you know very well. My grandfather was different from the rest of my family. He was accepting where everyone else was not, and he cared for me in ways my parents couldn't, or wouldn't. As the eldest daughter, certain thing were expected of me. I should have been a debutante, I should have been courted and engaged by a certain age to a wealthy handsome young man. Married with children and running a household from inside by 25. but I didn't want those things. I wanted to read, to write stories. I loved to work on cars and ride my horse for hours on end. I remember when I was younger, my mother and father would fight for hours on end, leaving me to take care of my siblings, to comfort them, even as I tried not to cringe at the harsh words. I could cook at a young age, because after my father left us when I was 6, my mother was always out, trying to find a suitable second husband. She didn't know how to be independent. But I was determined not to end up like her. Then he started to get mean. He would use a belt, but when I stopped being afraid of that, he moved onto other things, one time getting so violent I had to be carried into my room, because I couldn't walk. My stepbrother would step in when it got too bad after he moved in with us. But the worst part was, at first I wanted to get his approval. Being a daddy's girl, and loosing my father after the divorce, I wanted it back. But he was cruel. And my only solstice was my grandfather. But after a while the years caught up with him, and he grew weak, unable to protect me from my mother and her husband. He passed away, leaving his inheritance to me. For months, I would go through boxes of his memories, not eating, not leaving his house. But one day, after getting weak from not eating, I was out in the town, getting something to eat. Being tired, I let my guard down, I wasn't paying attention, as it got dark. It was one of the boys who had asked to court me a while back. I could tell he had been drinking, so I ignored him as he called out to me. I ran as fast as I could, but it wasn't enough. He didn't even bother to hide what he was doing, no one stopped him. I was humiliated, hurt and on the verge of passing out. Then my Step brother, off all people, pulled him away. But it was too late. Eric, my step brother, alerted the sheriff, and got me to the doctor. I got visits from my family, all telling me how disappointed they were in me. Insinuating that I was lying because I didn't want to seem like a whore. I was disowned and left alone, but Eric had my back. He moved into my grandfathers house with me, helped me. I will never forget what he did for me." Abrigail was shaking as she finished talking. She was almost hyperventilating. It was only Jasper's comforting grip on her, that she was able to continue.

"One day, I was going through boxes, and I happened on a diary of my great grandfather, from the civil war. As I read it, I all but fell in love with a mystery man, his best friend, who died in the war. A Major Jasper Whitlock, who had lied about his age only to become the youngest major on the confederate side. I didn't even know what he looked like, but the way my great grandfather wrote about him, I felt as though I new him. But it was silly. He had died in a war before I was born, right? But I wanted to know more! So I looked through some history books, and I found a few pictures of him." At this Jasper stiffened, pulling away, until Abrigail pulled him closer.

"I read everything I could find. I looked on the internet. I was surprised at how many Jaspers there seemed to be, but something caught my notice. Everyone contacted me about a Jasper in their class, all describing him too look like the major. So, I asked all I could. Until one day, a guy named Jacob told me that I should stop thinking about Jasper, that he was dangerous. I finally got where he lived out of him, though I kind of had to flirt with him. I researched ways you could still have been alive, even legends. Then I found the legend of the cold ones."

Abrigail sighed as Jasper got up and paced. He was thinking too much.

"So you know what I am? And you still feel the same way about me?" Jasper was getting agitated at the fact that he hadn't seen this happening. What had gone wrong. No one had found out before.

"Well you see, I know I am your mate, because you are mine." Abrigail said, looking down at the sheets.

"Your mate? You are not a vampire!" Jasper frowned.

"No, but I am a Siren."

 _So I hope you all liked this chapter, and I hope you don't mind the cliffy at the end!_

 _A big surprise, non?_

 _But why is she in the hospital?_

 _Any guesses?_

 _Au revior_

 _Kat_


	8. Chapter 6

_So my chapters will be coming in a little slower now. I am trying to get the next one done by Thursday, as it is my day off. I cant promise anything though. I just got another job and today was my first day off since the last post._

 _So I am hoping you all enjoy this chapter and I am sure you all have figured out why she fainted by now._

 _Happy Readings!_

Chapter 6

Emmett had just gotten into a fight with Rosalie. She was getting worse. It seemed that she couldn't get it into her head that Abrigail was Jasper's true mate. Apparently she didn't believe in true mates, because she had to settle with Emmett. That made Emmett want to break things off with her. But he did love her, so he figured he could let it slide. That was until she started going on about how there was no way a human could be prettier and do better than her. Abrigail didn't deserve a true mate in her opinion. Emmett almost gave into the urge to slap her. Especially when she called Abrigail a whore. Emmett told Rosalie it was over. For good. He wouldn't stay with her if she was going to throw not only his brother's mate, but also their relationship, down the drain as if neither of them cared.

After the fight, Emmett decided to visit Abrigail to try and get to know her. If she was going to be in the family, it would be nice to know a little about her. He traveled down the bright hospital halls to her room, only to pause when he picked up his brother's voice. He should leave them to talk, he thought turning around to leave. He stopped, however, when he actually heard what she was saying.

"-when I was younger, my mother and father would fight for hours on end, leaving me to take care of my siblings, to comfort them, even as I tried not to cringe at the harsh words. I could cook at a young age, because after my father left us when I was 6, my mother was always out, trying to find a suitable second husband." Emmett knew he shouldn't listen, this was private. But he was drawn in. He listened as her past a spilled from her lips. Growing angrier and angrier at how she was treated. He snarled at how she was thrown aside when things went worse. He was thankful she had her grandfather, even a short while, and was grateful that her brother had stepped in to help when she needed it.

"One day, I was going through boxes, and I happened on a diary of my great grandfather, from the civil war. As I read it, I all but fell in love with a mystery man, his best friend, who died in the war. A Major Jasper Whitlock, who had lied about his age only to become the youngest major on the confederate side. I didn't even know what he looked like, but the way my great grandfather wrote about him, I felt as though I new him. But it was silly. He had died in a war before I was born, right? But I wanted to know more! So I looked through some history books, and I found a few pictures of him." Emmett was shocked, it was apparent in her voice that she knew the tow Jaspers were one in the same.

Emmett listened in to figure out where this was going. He hoped that jasper wasn't upset enough to do anything he would regret. She knew what they were! He couldn't hold in the growl that escaped at the mention of Jacob. That mutt. Hearing his brother's voice, he quickly listened in again.

"So you know what I am? And you still feel the same way about me?"

"Well you see, I know I am your mate, because you are mine."

"Your mate? You are not a vampire!"

"No, but I am a Siren."

Emmett was shocked. A siren? Were they even real? He thought about it. If vampires and shape shifters were real, then why not? But it still didn't make sense. What was a siren anyway? He though about it as he walked out of the hospital. He needed to learn more. Time to get in touch with some of his old contacts.

Jasper looked at his mate in astonishment. "A Siren? Like from the myths?"

"Not quite. My family was cursed long ago. I have beauty, strength, appeal, sexuality, a mesmerizing voice. I have many talents that were 'gifted' to me-" she was cut off as a nurse came in.

"Miss Cambridge, your test results are in. your doctor is going over them now." The nurse then looked over at Jasper. "I'm sorry Mr. Hale, but you are going to have to leave. Visiting hours are over."

Jasper looked like he wanted to argue. But was quickly silenced when Abrigail laid a soft hand on his arm.

"I will be okay. You will see me tomorrow. I'm sure it's nothing, but I will let you know when I see you." Jasper kissed her brow softly before leaving the room.

For all of the 30 minutes she spent in silence, alone waiting for her doctor to enter, there was only one thing on her mind. Jasper. It seemed like she was in a dream, now that she has finally found him. And she was not willing to give him up for anything.

She turned her head as a pale beautiful man walked in and she knew this was Dr. Cullen.

"You gave everyone quite a scare, Miss Cambridge. I am Dr. Carlisle Cullen. I came to let you know that I have gone over you test results." Carlisle seemed hesitant to talk any further. There was an unidentified expression on his face.

"Is everything okay?" She asked, unsure if she really wanted to know.

"It seems as though you are pregnant." As soon as she heard the words, she started to shake. She put a hand on her stomach. There was no way! She couldn't be pregnant.

"You are not far along, and there are options," Abrigail snapped her head up, glaring at the vampire.

"There are no options." Abrigail stated firmly. "This child is innocent."

"Miss Cambridge, Abrigail, I'm sure it must be difficult to be in your position." Carlisle was startled by how his son's mate was acting. "I read what happened to you in your file."

"Be that as it may, this child did nothing wrong and I will not condemn him to hell for simply existing. This child will be brought up with his mother, as was intended by fate." Abrigail felt strongly about this and would not give in to anyone.

"Of course. If that is your decision. I will leave you. Your nurse will be in soon with you discharge papers and instructions. You should find a personal OB-GYN to make sure your child is healthy through the entire pregnancy." Carlisle headed to the door to think on this girl and how she had mated to Jasper.

"Dr. Cullen," a soft voice got his attention as he was leaving. He turned back to Abrigail. "Please don't talk to Jasper about this. I need to tell him myself."

Nodding in agreement, he turned and left the room. This news was going to make a mess of their live. He just hoped Jasper was able to keep in control.

Little did he know, Jasper was not the one he needed to worry about.

In my opinion, this chapter is a little sloppy. I think it is because I had writers block.

So what do you think? Should I introduce Victoria sooner? Or later?

And who is the real threat?

'Till next time!

Au revior!

KAT


End file.
